At the Pool Party
by woohyuk0414
Summary: The big pool party has arrived. All the champions are here and they are enjoying themselfs. Who knows, maybe they will find love there? Rated R for sexual content so children, stay away!
1. Ep 1 Sona X Renekton (Ezreal)

This is my first league of legends fanfic! I'm a newbie so it may be rocky but I will try to mend it out. This has rape inside it so for people who don't like this kind of gene, skip this one. Critism welcomed!

* * *

><p>Sona looked into the water. The water was light blue like her hair and eyes. She splashed water with her feet. Ripples spread, wavering her reflection. She looked at it. Her light blue hair was tied into two as usual. Her beautiful facial features and deep blue eyes were highlighted. Her F-cup breasts were held by a light blue bikini top. Her silky skin was nicely tanned and her thin waist added up to the beauty factor. Yes, she was hot, but she didn't have any, I mean, any friends. Was it the fact that she couldn't speak? Sona kicked water at her reflection, turning sad. She always seemed to be alone. She looked around. Ziggs was throwing bombs at Fizz, who was dodging them with incredible agility. Leona was sunbathing while chatting with Janna. Garen… Garen was having love with Katarina. Watching Garen, Sona turned a tad bit sadder. She didn't have any special relations with boys either. A lot of boys wanted her but they… well they mostly wanted her body, not her heart. So she didn't have a boyfriend and yes, she was a virgin.<p>

She felt something cold splatter on the top of her breasts. She looked down and found that her ice cream was melting, dripping onto her breasts. She felt a bit embarrassed by that and quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed it. No, it seemed that everybody was too busy spending her own time to notice her. Sona felt another wave of loneliness wash over her and walked over to the bathroom to wash the ice cream out.

"Let me help you with that." A deep voice rumbled behind her.

A long tongue darted over her shoulder and licked the ice cream off her breasts. A chill went up her spine and she whirled around to see Renekton smile down at her.

Renekton had a pair of sunglasses on his head. He didn't wear anything except a square swimming suit and his snout had a big grin. The kind of grin that was made when there was an easy prey in front of him.

Sona backed off, embarrassed. She felt blood rush to her face. She felt her back bump against something and saw that she was against the bathroom building walls.

"Do you need something miss?" Renekton asked. "I was looking at you for quite a long time but you didn't seem to have a partner."

Sona tried to say I'm okay but her muted mouth couldn't speak as usual. She shook her head instead. Renekton didn't seem to understand, or didn't seem to care.

Renekton smiled. "You're lonely? I was lonely too, you know. Nobody seemed to want to play with the big bad alligator here. So I was thinking that… well we could hang around together! I can be your partner."

Renekton flexed his scaly muscles to show that he was strong. The muscles only terrified Sona. She inched sideways then she made a run for it.

Renekton's tail slammed into her stomach. The air was knocked out of her lungs. She staggered back to the bathroom wall and fell down, rasping and wheezing to get breath. Renekton towered over her. He squatted over Sona's body and growled threateningly.

"Don't try to run or resist. Remind yourself that I can easily break your neck as if breaking a twig."

He reached down and grabbed Sona's bikini top and easily pulled it off. Sona winced as her enormous breasts bounced around. Renekton grabbed both of them in his hands and squeezed them. Sona silently screamed. Renekton noticed her pain and laughed gleefully.

"You should get used to this amount of pain Maven of Strings." Renekton rubbed her breasts together. "I always tenderize my prey's meat before I taste it."

Sona mutely screamed and moaned as Renekton roughly molded her breasts. She glimpsed at the pool to see if anyone noticed. As usual, everybody seemed so happy while she was getting raped and nobody seemed to care.

Renekton suddenly pinched her nipples making her squirm with pain and pleasure.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Renekton twisted Sona's hard nipples making Sona silently cry out again. "You're nipples are already erect!"

Renekton pulled her nipples outside so hard, that Sona felt like they were falling out. Then he released them making her boobs bounce back. Sona felt tears form at her eyes. It felt so painful but why did it feel so good?

"That is enough tenderising, now I will taste your flesh!" Renekton roared and pushed his snout against Sona's breasts.

His tongue slithered out and began to lick her boobs, covering them with his saliva. Sona felt his slimy tongue and shuddered. It was supposed to feel gross but in the back of her mind she kind of liked the feeling. It went on, one hand stroking her thigh, one hand groping her breasts and his tongue wrapping around and licking her nipples. It felt painful, humiliating and pleasureful at once. Sona felt her strength drain out. She weakly pushed Renekton's snout but it didn't budge. Soon, she felt his snout clamp over her breasts.

She felt a tremendous vacuum suck at her nipples. It was like having a black hole tugging away at her breasts and nipples. She struggled with pleasure. Her nipples felt like they were stretching away! In that vacuum She could also feel Renekton's tongue slither away on her tilt flesh. Renekton was enjoying this. Sona knew that if she wasn't muted she would be moaning like a whore. Renekton pulled his snout away with a pop. Sona looked down at her poor nipples. They were red and tingling with pain.

Renekton pulled her up so she was sitting on her. He pulled off his swimming suit and Sona was overcomed by a new terror. She looked as Renekton's penis sprung up. She gasped. It was so big! His penis was as long as Sona's arm and thicker than her waist! Something that big can come inside her? No, her pussy will be ripped apart! This was only her first time!

Renekton noticed her squirm and laughed again.

"You should be proud to experience mine." Renekton firmly grabbed her. He ripped apart her bikini bottom to reveal her shaved clean pussy. "Not many girls survived it without getting ripped apart."

His penis pushed at her pussy. She felt terror. She didn't want to lose her first time to him! She shouted help inside her mind loudly.

Renekton angled his penis and slowly started to push it in. It was about to plunge in when a big whack was sounded. Renekton grunted and fell down backwards. Sona tumbled backwards, relieved that it wasn't inside her. Behind Renekton, Ezreal was holding a giant parasol.

"Sona, are you alright?" He asked.

Sona nodded. She was saved. Ezreal looked at her and averted his eyes but Sona saw his face turn red. Sona blushed too.

"I just saw you getting raped by this bastard. So I borrowed the parasol from Leona." Leona waved from far away. "A good whack in the head and he's out cold."

Ezreal handed her a towel and her bikini. She quickly covered her body and nodded thanks to him. Ezreal smiled. Sona ran to the bathroom to clean herself up.

* * *

><p>I mended a few things like the ending that it isn't so abrupt and some blocky sentences. Please leave a review. As I said, critism is welcomed but do not complain about the rape. You were warned.<p> 


	2. Ep 2 Garen X Katarina (Lux)

Welcome to my second fanfic episode! First, I want to thank all of you guys for checking out the first one. You know, a single review can be nothing but to the writer it is amazingly epic! So thanks guys for sticking with me and here's your prize! Contains vanilla boy on girl senes and nothing else. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Katarina slid into the hot water with a sigh. Her body was tired and once in a while this kind of rest was good. She seemed alone in the hot tub. All the other champions were enjoying themselves at the pool. Katarina smiled. The most thing she liked here was the peace. No Demacians and Noxians fighting against each other, no blood, no killing and explosions. A boom was heard and she fixed her mind. Maybe not explosions thanks to Ziggs.<p>

She sank into the water deeper. For a second she closed her eyes and then opened it. She saw Garen looking down at her.

"AHH!" She shrieked, surprised.

"Sorry." Garen moved back. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Katarina moved so she was facing Garen. Garen had golden pants shorts that went good with his caramel skin and his golden hair. His upper body was muscular and well fit. In his eyes anyone could see his passion and love for Demacia. Katarina realized that she was blushing and covered her face. Yes, they were dating for months, but because Demacia had a bad relation with Noxus, they had to meet in secret or they could be the most famous couple in the world.

"May I join you?" Garen pointed next to her.

Before Katarina could reply Garen slid into the pool next to her. Kat turned her head to him.

"We're dating, right?" Katarina glared at him. "You didn't meet me for two months."

"Well, I was… busy you know." Garen averted her gaze. "Leading an army isn't easy."

Katarina huffed and turned her head away from her. Garen sighed.

"Hey Kat, I'm sorry." Garen put an arm around Kat. "I was going half out of my mind. All the soldiers complaining about food and shelter, the battles happening all over the place etc cetera. It was so much that I didn't even have a second to meet you."

Kat looked at him. He looked straight at her and she could see that it was the truth. That was another factor that she loved about Garen. He was trustful and loyal. After so many years of hiding her emotions and conspiracy, if she needed someone's shoulder to lean on, it would be Garen's.

"Beside," Garen pulled two cans of beer from the water. "I bought the drinks."

Garen lended over a can of beer to Katarina. She took it and took a sip. It was surprisingly still cold, even after being in the hot water. Garen popped his can of beer and took a sip too.

Kat rested her head on Garen's shoulder. They sat there, enjoying each other's warmth.

"You look great in a bikini, Kat." Garen suddenly kissed her, which Katarina took.

They kissed for a long time, until Kat pushed Garen away.

"S, stop." Katarina's face was red from the beer. "People will see."

Garen smiled. "Who cares?"

Garen pulled her towards him. She suddenly fell and when she regained balance, she was on his lap. Garen's hand began to stroke her thighs and the side of her breasts.

"Stop, Garen!" Katarina squirmed. "Not in a public place!..."

Garen kissed Kat again, making her silent. He untied her bra so it fell into the water. Kat shrieked and covered her boobs with her arms.

"Garen!" She hissed.

Garen ignored her and kept on groping. He gently massaged her breasts making her moan and squirm with pleasure.

"Do you like it Kat?" Garen squeezed her breasts. "You are so beautiful."

Katarina kissed Garen. She didn't care either now.

Garen kept on fondling with her breasts. He pinched her nipples so that she shrieked out in pain.

"Sorry." Garen stopped for a moment. "Was it too hard?"

"N… No. Keep going." Kat panted.

Garen now started to work with her hard nipples. He twisted and rubbed them between his fingers and occasionally groped at her legs too.

Katarina let out big sighs. Garen licked her neck and nibbled at her ears. Then his hand slowly creeped down her waist to between her legs.

"No, not there!" Kat pushed his hand away. "We can't do that here!"

"Why not?" Garen pulled his pants down so his hard penis stood proudly up.

Kat gulped both from excitement and nervousness. His penis seemed particularly big at that moment. It was a few inches long and a inch wide. Garen rubbed it against her nether region.

"May I?" Garen asked.

Kat nervously looked around. Nobody seemed to be paying attention to them.

"Fine. Just don't…!"

Garen had already pulled down her panties and was pushing his shaft against her pussy. She felt his large penis head enter.

Kat screamed as Garen pushed his penis in. It went all the way in in the first try. Kat felt her insides stretch out. Garen winced. It squeezed too much! Katarina automatically moved her body up and down. Every time it came in her body spasmed in pleasure.

"Give me more Garen!" She shouted. "GIVE ME MORE!"

Garen slammed his shaft into her hole. While that he also grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. He was quickly coming to an end and he had to regain control. He slowed down, trying to give Kat the most pleasure he can give. Soon, he couldn't help it.

Kat's face turned to horror as she felt his penis bulge. Was he going to…!

Garen let loose. His seeds poured into her body and out her pussy. She went too and lay in the water, her body limp. Garen also fell down, letting out deep breaths like he just ran a marathon. On the water the seeds of Garen floated around and soon was sucked into the drain.

"That was good." Garen kissed Kat.

"You did it inside me!" Kat gasped. "It isn't my safe days!"

"Then we'll have a baby." Garen laughed.

Kat's face turned red. Then, laughter was heard. Garen looked up to see Lux, standing in front of him.

"So there you went, brother!" Lux was laughing so hard that she was almost choking. "Sorry, was I interrupting anything?"

Katarina frantically sank into the water, trying to cover her bare body. She soon found a towel and went to the shower room to clean up, leaving red faced Garen with his sister laughing at him.

* * *

><p>Oh Lux you've got him red handed didn't you? So as usual please leave a review and follow me if you want more stories. Most of all, thanks for reading this story!<p> 


	3. Ep 3 Caitlyn X Amumu (Vi, Talon)

THIRD STORY! I love you guys! I thank all of you for reading my story! You guys are the only reason i've brought this to the third episode. But please leave more reviews! I will try to post more as fast as I can so please leave reviews! This contains rape and tentacles (bandages) so for people who don't really like those, I suggest skipping this chapter! Oh and I have to ask you, who should I pair with Leona? Leave free ideas if you want to see it! And again, thanks for watching!

* * *

><p>Caitlyn laughed as she listened to Vi. Vi pounded her fists together and kept speaking.<p>

"...So I caught him and punched him. He went out cold in one strike, one strike! So…"

A giant wave washed over them. They were swept aside, coughing and drenched.

"What the…"

They heard laughter. Nami was laughing at them with Fizz, who blew a giant raspberry at them and jumped into the water.

"That little rat!" Without hesitation, Vi lept after them, creating another giant splash that covered Caitlyn. Caitlyn shook her wet hair and shook the water out of her ears. She would get him later, maybe after the party. For now, she just wanted to enjoy. She went into the water. The water came up to her DD-cup breasts. She swam over to the other champions and looked for Vi.

She was looking for Vi when she felt something bump against her legs. She plunged her face underwater and saw Amumu looking up at her. He pointed upwards. Caitlyn reached down and pulled him up. Not surprisingly, Amumu was crying when he was surfaced. Caitlyn held him in front of her.

"What are you doing here Amumu? Why aren't you in the Yordle pool?"

"I was pushed out!" Amumu cried even harder. "I just wanted a peek at how deep this pool was, but someone pushed me!"

Caitlyn sighed. Amumu was like a pesky baby brother. He was annoying, but he had that cuteness of a helpless kitten. Anyway, he was quite heavy so Caitlyn hugged him, like a baby.

"You… you're going to bring me to the yodle's pool, aren't you?" Amumu asked.

"Fine, fine. I will." Caitlyn sighed.

She began moving. While that, Amumu turned towards her breasts, just lying there like he was dead. Caitlyn kept on walking. Amumu's head rubbed against her breasts whenever she took a step. It was nothing big, but it made her embarrassed.

'It's nothing.' Caitlyn thought.

Soon, Amumu turned too heavy. She panted as she slowed down. She waded over to the edge of the swimming pool. She cursed for the swimming pool to be so big.

"There." Caitlyn let Amumu go. "Walk to the Yordle pool from here."

"Nooo!" Amumu jumped up and down against Caitlyn, his head bumping on her breasts every time. "Bring me to the pool! Bring me to the pool!"

"No!" She climbed up from the pool and firmly pointed at him. "You know how to walk, don't you? The Yordle pool is over that way."

She pointed at the Yordle pool and was about to climb into the water again. She sat down on the edge when she heard Amumu scream.

"BRING ME TO THE POOL!"

A dozen of mummy wrappings shot from his body. Caitlyn was surprised. Amumu just used his ultimate against her? The wrappings wrapped around her, making her unable to move.

"Amumu! Let me out this instant!" She struggled but the wrappings were as hard as steel. They dragged her towards Amumu and roughly knelt her on her knees. Soon, Amumu was in front of her, his sad face close against her.

"You are bad!" He shouted. "So you must be punished!"

"No, what?" Caitlyn stammered.

She was about to complain when Amumu suddenly grabbed her bikini. He ripped it off exposing her giant breasts.

"Noo! Stop Amumu!" Caitlyn cried.

Amumu placed his little palms against her nipples. Blue magic worked in them and suddenly, Caitlyn felt her boobs twinge. Her sensitivity in her breasts shot up. She could feel weak breeze around them and only by Amumu's hands on her nipples, her nipples turned erect.

"No! What is happening… EEK!"

Amumu squeezed her breasts together. Pain shot up her breasts. Her nerves went wild making Caitlyn scream.

"Old magic!" Amumu said playfully. "It was originally used for torturing, but this is good too!"

Amumu happily placed his mouth on her nipples and began sucking. Caitlyn screamed and moaned. Normally, this would of been too weak to even make her aroused but now, it felt like someone just put a vacuum machine on her nipples and turned it on to full power. Amumu lightly chewed on her nipple, which made her spasm in pain. Sweat poured down Caitlyn's face and in her eyes were tears.

"P, please stop…" Caitlyn panted. "I, I'm s, sorry."

Amumu happily ignored her. From the back of his hands, two mummy bands slithered out. They slithered around Caitlyn's breasts. They firmly began to rub and squeeze them making Caitlyn cry out again.

"Now it's time to pull out my staff!"

Caitlyn watched in horror as the bandages in between of Amumu's legs began to bulge. They started to grow and soon ripped, exposing Amumu's penis. Caitlyn sometimes wondered how big a yordle's dick was. Well now, she knew. It was long as Amumu's head and thick as her waist. He proudly brandished it towards Caitlyn, who yelped.

"What, what are you doing!" She winced as the bandages squeezed her nipples. "Stop, this is illegal!"

Amumu frowned. "You don't like this?"

Caitlyn frantically nodded. Amumu turned sad for a moment, then returned with his job.

"People do not like punishment." Amumu waddled closer towards Caitlyn. "Well, that is natural."

Caitlyn tried to convince him to release her, but Amumu decided to ignore her. Amumu prodded his dick against her breasts, then shoved it between them.

Caitlyn let out muffled yelps as the wrappings moved her breasts up and down, boobfucking Amumu's penis. She couldn't stand the feeling of the inside of her breasts rubbing against his shaft. She moaned and screamed until she felt Amumu's dick starting to swell up.

Amumu exploded. Thousands of years of contained cum sprayed over her face and breasts, dripping onto the floor. Caitlyn tried to avert her face but she was too late. She got a direct shot of cum right down her throat and automatically swallowed it. She coughed while the bandages rubbed her breasts together, spreading Amumu's seeds all over it.

"Ahhh…" Amumu smiled. "That was good."

Caitlyn's head suddenly jerked backwards as the wrappings shifted her position. She rotated and now, she was lying in front of him, her legs wide open. Amumu put his hand inside her skirt. Blue light started to glow from it.

"No! Not the magic!" Caitlyn shouted.

Amumu placed his hand against her pussy and started to mutter the spell.

Thousands of rotating daggers slashed through the air, cutting Amumu's bandages. Caitlyn felt herself free and scrambled up. There, she saw Talon, holding Amumu high in the air by his neck.

"What should I do about him, Sheriff of Piltover?" Talon looked at Caitlyn, who quickly covered her body.

"S...Send him somewhere that I won't ever see him again!" She stammered.

Talon returned his gaze at the struggling creature in his hands. He grabbed him, held him by his neck collar and kicked him, far away. He went over the fences of the pool, into the woods.

Talon dusted his hands twice and helped Caitlyn up.

"You shouldn't be weak around him, sheriff." His sharp gaze met hers. "He can be stronger than you think."

Then he disappeared, leaving Caitlyn alone. Caitlyn stood there, the magic in her breasts slowly subsiding. She picked up her bikini top and quickly looked around for the closest bathroom.

Amumu looked around. He was in a dirt hole, too high for him to escape. He ran up the sides and soon came skidding down. He began to cry again, the hole starting to fill up with his tears.

* * *

><p>Yep, Amumu you lucky yordle. So this idea sort of came into my head as I wrote this. I latched onto it and this is what came out. So I thank you guys for reading and please leave reviews! Also, post ideas about who should I pair with Leona! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Ep 4 Lee Sin X Nidalee

My fourth episode! I was struggling through a bit of writer's block in this episode and I was busy so please forgive me about the small amount. Thanks for all your reviews! KEEP ON POSTING, YOU GUYS ARE EEEPPPICC! Next time, I'm thinking about doing a Leona sene or maybe something else! So thanks for visiting and now read!

* * *

><p>The coconut bowl on Lee Sin's foot wobbled. He had a frozen smile plastered on his face and his finger was trembling under Nidalee's chin. He concentrated hard to regain balance. If he spilled the drink, it would be his seventh time. The photographer from Riot was taking his time, fiddling with his camera. Lee Sin wanted to shout at him, to hurry up but he stayed calm, and returned to his balance on his foot.<p>

Finally, the photographer pointed his camera at him, counting to three. The camera whirred, the bulb flashing over and over. Then the photographer shouted ok and packed up his camera.

Lee Sin let the coconut bowl spill on the fake sand. The Riot crew folded away the fake beach scene behind him and quickly exited. Lee Sin sighed. Finally.

A purring sound was heard. Lee Sin looked sideways to find his finger automatically scratching Nidalee's chin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lee Sin quickly retrieved his hand. "Didn't know."

Nidalee frowned. She was beginning to enjoy the feeling.

"Don't be." She leaned against him. "It felt good."

She climbed onto his beach chair. She purred again as she creeped up his body, making Lee Sin slowly back up.

"Nidalee?" His face started to turn red. "Isn't this… too close?"

"Not at all." She trailed one finger down his chest. "I'm in mating season, after all."

Lee Sin's face turned deep red as he realized what she was talking about. Well, it wasn't that he disliked her. Nidalee was an attractive women. With her coffee colored skin and D-cup breasts, she was one hot tiger. Lee Sin gulped and tried to protest.

Nidalee put one finger on his lip, blocking his words. Then she pulled off her furred bikini top, her giant balloons bouncing around his face. Lee Sin couldn't help it. He grabbed both of them and began to roughly squeeze them.

"Hmmm? I didn't know that you were that eager." Nidalee laughed.

She mewled and purred as Lee Sin roughly turned her breasts in circles. Lee Sin began to twist and rub her nipples between his fingers, Nidalee moaned in response. Lee Sin pulled them towards his face and began to lick them too. Nidalee held her breasts up, like a mother giving milk to a baby. Lee Sin soon pulled them from his mouth, stretching them. Nidalee moaned and mewled.

Soon, Nidalee slid downwards. A giant bulge was in Lee Sin's swimming pants. Nidalee fingered it for a few seconds and then untied his swimming shorts.

Lee Sin's staff shot out. Nidalee eyed it for a second. It was big enough for her prey. Actually, it was bigger than she thought, it excited her more. She began to stroke it with her hands and took lustful licks at it. Lee Sin breathed in and out hard. She soon began to suck it, her tongue rapidly licking and wrapping around his dick. Lee Sin felt himself coming. He had to control it…!

Cum sprayed into Nidalee's mouth. She tried to swallow all of them but it overflowed, dripping onto her breasts.

"You have a lot to give!" Nidalee pulled off her bikini, revealing her shaved wet pussy. She rubbed it against the side of his shaft.

Lee Sin grabbed her waist and shoved it in. Lee Sin groaned. Her pussy squeezed too much! He began moving up and down, Nidalee matching his pace. Nidalee moaned as she felt his hands grab her breasts. Lee Sin moved faster. Nidalee was surprised. His waist was moving with amazing speed, his penis slamming into her pussy. He was also containing himself well. Most men didn't even last long.

Lee Sin concentrated hard. He felt the squeezing intense and felt himself coming. He tried to pull his dick out to ejaculate but she pulled him towards her.

"Do it in me!"

Lee Sin went. Seeds flowed inside her, making her shiver with pleasure. She slumped over Lee Sin, panting. Then she looked up at him, with a wild look on her eyes.

"You were the best prey ever!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Lee Sin soon pulled back. Nidalee laughed.

"Ready for another round?" She put one finger on his lips to shut him up.

* * *

><p>This idea was given to me when I saw Lee Sin's pool party skin. In the right edge, he is tickling Nidalee under the chin. Lee Sin you bad boy. *Laugh* Anyway don't forget to post reviews! Writers live on peoples reviews guys! Oh also, who should I do in the future? Freely post ideas guys and see you next episode!<p> 


	5. Ep 5 Sona X Ezreal

Fifth story! A late one, sorry. I was busy through the weekend so I didn't have much time. So this is just the lemon boy on girl and also THANK YOU FOR YOUR LIKES AND FAV'S! Awsome! Please post reviews about how you felt while reading this and thanks for all your support!

* * *

><p>Ezreal looked up at the surface. He was underwater, just resting on the floor. He liked to do that, just for fun. His lungs began to scream at him. He planted his feet on the floor and shot upwards. He broke through the surface and gasped. The sweet air welcomed him. He swam towards the water slides. His head bumped against something. He stood upright, the water momentarily covering his eyesight.<p>

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking…"

He blinked the water out and saw that Sona was standing in front of him. Her eyes seemed surprised. Ezreal couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful. Her blue hair flowed over her shoulders and he could smell lavender. Her deep blue eyes were hypnotising him. Her body was perfect as usual, F-cup breasts and her blue bikini top that emphasized them. She looked embarrassed but that only made her cuter. Ezreal tried to act cool.

"Oh Sona! Are you ok?" He saw her blush.

Yes, it was true that he saw her nude, getting raped. Sona must be embarrassed by that.

He felt a tugging in his mind that meant that she was trying to connect. He let her, and a beautiful voice sang.

"_Yes. Thanks for your help_." She said telepathically. "_He would of got me, but you were there in the nick of time_."

Ezreal smiled. It wasn't easy talking to her because she was very shy. He never got the chance but now, it was the dream.

Ezreal known Sona from when he was young. Sona was adopted by his father for a while. Ezreal had watched her from far away. He knew how she played alone, didn't have any friends and was teased by the neighborhood kids. One of the kids were poking her with sticks and throwing rocks at her. Ezreal was so enraged, that he ran out and started pounding him in the spot. Sona was crying, bruises all over her body. Soon, his father gave her away, to another family. Ezreal had a crush on her since.

"_Can we go somewhere else?_" Sona's words cut his thoughts. "_Somewhere private?_"

"Sure." He gave her his best smile.

Soon they were at a table, at the end of the pool. Ezreal brought her drinks, ice tea, and sat next to her. Sona still seemed embarrassed.

"You should be careful Sona." Ezreal took a sip. "Renekton that son of a bitch."

Sona looked into her drink. She took a sip and sighed. Ezreal suddenly had an impulse to grasp her hand and tell her that it was okay. Only awkward silence flowed between them.

"_Will…_" She suddenly said. "_WILL YOU BE MY FIRST TIME?_"

Ezreal just stared at her. What?

Sona's face turned deep red. She covered her face with her hands.

"Um…" Ezreal blushed too. "That was surprising."

"_..._" Ezreal realized that she was on the brink of crying. "_I don't want to lose my first time to someone else like Renekton. I want to do it with the person I love_!"

She looked at him with those blue eyes. Ezreal smiled. He wiped her tears with the back of his hands.

"I love you too Sona."

He kissed her. It was a deep kiss that seemed like forever. Soon he pulled back, Sona close to him. She smiled.

"Let's go somewhere private shall we?" He pulled her up. He grasped her hand as they went for the nearest shower room.

Ezreal groped her breasts as he kissed her. Sona panted as she winced.

"Sorry." Ezreal pulled back for a moment. "I'll try to be more gentle."

Sona nodded. Ezreal slowly stroked her boobs. He massaged them with gentle force, making Sona feel more pleasure than pain. Ezreal smiled as he saw her enjoy it. He was enjoying it too, of course. Her body excited him and all of this was woozy, like a dream. He began to suckle at her breasts. Her nipples stretched in his mouth, making Sona squirm. Soon, Ezreal pulled away.

"Ready?" He asked.

Sona nodded. He untied his swimming pants and slid them down. His penis popped up, medium-big sized. Sona sighed in relief. It was just the right size for her first time, not too small and not too big. Sona lifted her breasts with her hands and plunged his penis between them. Ezreal couldn't contain his excitement. A breast job from Sona? A dream in heaven!

Ezreal groaned as Sona rubbed her breasts against his shaft. It felt soo good! Her tilt skin were silky, warm and soft. He something trying to surge out of the penis.

"I'm coming!" He warned.

Sona barely had time to avert her face before he exploded. Cum spread all over her breasts and dripped to the ground. Sona removed her breasts and looked at the seed coated dick. She opened her mouth and began to suck on it.

"Wait…!" Ezreal felt his excitement return.

Sona licked and sucked on his staff. She was a bit clumsy because this is her first time but nevertheless it made Ezreal hot. She was taking lustful sucks at it when it exploded without warning.

Seeds flowed into Sona's mouth. She tried to spit it out but it forcefully pushed into her throat. She coughed as Ezreal stammered.

"Are you ok?" Sona nodded.

Sona slowly stood up and pulled her bikini panties down. Her shaveless pussy was exposed, wet and ready. Ezreal grabbed her waist as she sat down on his lap.

"You ready? I'll try to go gentle." Ezreal inserted his dick.

Sona felt it slid inside her. She felt enormous pain added with pleasure and a few drops of blood dripped onto the floor. Ezreal began to slowly push and pull, making Sona squirm again.

"Faster?" Sona nodded.

Ezreal changed position. Sona was on the floor on her arms and legs while Ezreal pistoned behind her. Ezreal felt her pussy squeeze around his penis. It was still wet and squishy. It's squeezing was making him go crazy. Ezreal went faster and faster. He couldn't help it, it felt soo good. Soon he felt himself coming.

"Should I…" Sona nodded and Ezreal exploded.

Cum flowed into Sona's womb. She came too. They lay there, enjoying the feeling.

"That was good, wasn't it?" Sona nodded.

They sat there, hugging each other, enjoying each other's warmth. Suddenly, Ezreal broke the silence.

"Want to go one more time?" He asked.

Sona's face turned red again. She shook her head.

"_Maybe later._"

* * *

><p>This is a extension from the first episode cause I thought it wasn't really done! So I hope you guys loved it and please leave reviews! Also, follow if you want more stories like this! See yah guys and thanks, really thanks for the support!<p> 


End file.
